The new cultivar ‘GG GOSUN was origination from a cross made by Leo Van Zanten in a planned breeding program in October 2000 between the unpatented male parent ‘Tasman’ and the female parent ‘Red Delano’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,345). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo Van Zanten in June 2001 in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG GOSUN 05’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.